


If Anyone Asks

by muffinsome



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: If anyone asks, Go hates Ken. Especially on nights like these when he refuses to leave even after Go has turned off the lights and gone to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theotheralissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/gifts).



> IDEK!! I don't know how this happened. If anyone asks, I blame [Alissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa)!!!!! 
> 
> To my bb, _with a lot of love..._ <3

If anyone asks, Go hates Ken. They’ve been friends forever, and Go can’t remember a life before Ken, can’t really imagine a life without him. Not because he likes Ken, no. Ken is annoying. He’s loud even when he doesn’t speak. He’s everywhere, taking all the space, filling every little corner of Go’s life. And logically, by definition, if life with Ken is full, then life without Ken would be… 

So if anyone asks, he hates Ken.

*

Under the light of day, Ken is by Go’s side approximately 43% of the time, the rest of which he spends doing whatever, bugging the others, draping himself over whoever or sitting in their lap – Go doesn’t know, he’s not paying attention, okay? He doesn’t sit on Go’s lap. Doesn’t ever really try. Not that Go would let him, what the fuck! 

At night, when given the chance, the percentage goes up to 77%. 

Not that Go is counting. But Ken really is annoying.

Especially on nights like these when he refuses to leave even after Go has turned off the lights and gone to bed.

There’s a draft of cool air as Ken lifts the edge of the blanket so he can crawl underneath, lying down next to Go, head on Go’s pillow. Go doesn’t move to make room. This is his bed. If Ken wants more space he can go to his own bed and leave Go the hell alone.

But Ken doesn’t want space. Instead, he pushes closer against Go, feet tangling, arm around Go’s waist and nose cold against the side of Go’s neck. 

“I hate you,” Go says. For the record. Because Ken is annoying and his silence is loud!

“Mhmm,” Ken hums agreeably. He lets out a little content sigh, puffing warm minty air behind Go’s ear. He probably used Go’s toothbrush again, the bastard.

There’s a beat. Then Go shifts, giving the blanket an annoyed tug before sinking into Ken’s embrace and closing his eyes.

“Shut up and sleep,” Go grumbles. “It’s late.”

Ken’s arm tighten around him, and he can practically feel Ken’s smile against the nape of his neck. So pleased. So smug. Go is seriously considering kicking him out but…

Ken’s lips press against his skin and Go freezes, air catching in his throat. There’s a slight pause, a moment of stillness. Then Ken does it again.

Go groans, and Ken makes a cute – no, not cute, what the fuck – noise into Go’s ear and Go has to – _has to_ – turn around so that he can glare at him.

And that’s when Ken kisses him. Right on the lips. With the perfect aim of someone who has been planning this all along, which of course Ken has. Fucking Ken.

His lips are warm. Soft. A little wet. And they yield willingly when Go parts his own. There’s a breath, a short exhale followed by a sharp inhale as Go sinks his teeth into the plumpness of Ken’s bottom lip. Then there’s a pull and a push and Go is rolling Ken back into the mattress.

For a while, there’s nothing but the wet slides of lips together, tongues, hands into rumpled fabric, and the occasional muffled gasp. The air around them fills, hot and heavy. It’s Ken taking over everything again, occupying all of Go’s senses and every corner of his mind. And Go’s never hated him quite like this before.

Until Ken pushes a knee between Go’s legs and _moans his name_. The fucker.

“Fuck, you can’t be serious,” Go breathes, suddenly scrambling to push Ken’s pants down over his hips. 

Ken wriggles unhelpfully, hands all over, touching everywhere in ways Go can’t stand, until he can’t even focus anymore. Can’t think. Can’t breathe. And then Ken has the audacity to demand, “Yours as well.”

“Shut up, I’m getting there,” Go snaps, pinning Ken down and kissing him.

For two people who have been living practically on top of each other for over twenty years, the exchange that follows is embarrassingly uncoordinated. There are knees and elbows and probably accidental biting. And when Ken giggles, Go pulls the blanket over them and makes him shut up.

They kiss, bodies pressing, winding into each other. Suddenly they’re in sync. 

Ken is breathing words after words against his mouth, not shutting up, mumbling filthy things, and oh my god Go wants to tell him to just shut up already, except he’s now too busy actually doing all those filthy things to Ken. Every single thing – touch me, kiss me, there, yes just like that, harder, faster, more – that Ken asks for.

Ken arches into him, shivers, and Go feels it ripple under his skin all the way down to his toes. Ken’s everything is pressing heat into him and Go feels like he’s burning, feverish, already on the brink of losing it. They move together, rough and careless, fingers gripping and digging, skin slick with sweat slipping easily against each other until it’s all too much.

And Go gives in, swallowing Ken’s gasp even as he finds himself unraveling.

They lie back, flushed, panting. Go’s mind is blissfully blank for a moment, the rush of blood in his head deafening. Slowly, his heart calms down and the temperature around them seems to go back to sanity. Then, he feels Ken shift next to him, feels the slide of Ken’s hand over his sensitized skin, and the fogginess of his mind dissipates. 

“I should blow you next time. What do you think?” Ken whispers.

And Go…

Go giggles. High pitched and uncontrollable as he tries to hide it into his hand. His shoulders shake. His whole body shakes with it. And when Ken pouts in fake offense, Go only laughs even more.

“You’re such an idiot,” Go says, words chocked between fits of giggles. “Who asks that?”

Ken grins. “I’ll just do it then,” he says breezily, his air casual but his eyes oh so dark. “Next time.”

“Shut up,” Go says emphatically, body still trembling with some remnants of laughter even as Ken yanks him into another kiss.

*

If anyone asks, Go hates Ken. 

They’ve been friends forever, and Go doesn’t need to remember life before Ken, just won’t imagine life without him. Not because he loves Ken, no. Ken is annoying. He’s loud even when he doesn’t speak. He’s everywhere, taking all the space, filling every little corner of Go’s life. And logically, by definition, if life with Ken is full, then life without Ken would be… 

So if anyone asks, it’s just easier to say he hates Ken.


End file.
